1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ribbon adapter and a ribbon cassette capable of mounting the ribbon adapter on a recording apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Nowadays, a variety of recording apparatuses for recording input information have been developed. For example, in an electronic typewriter, printing is performed onto plain paper by loading an ink ribbon into a carriage and transcribing ink of the ink ribbon onto the paper. And in the electronic typewriter, misprints can be generally corrected by using a correcting ribbon and peeling off misprinted ink from a recording sheet with the correcting ribbon.
A constitution for loading the correcting ribbon is conventionally based on a method of directly loading the correcting ribbon into a carriage, or a method of constructing the correcting ribbon as a cassette and loading such a correcting ribbon cassette into the carriage.
However, with the above method of directly loading the correcting ribbon into the carriage, an operator has to enter his hand into the inside of a recording apparatus to load the correcting ribbon into a winding mechanism, which requires labor and time.
With the method of loading the correcting ribbon cassette, the loading of the correcting ribbon is simpler, but a problem arises such that parts for cassettes may increase, thereby causing high cost.
On the other hand, in conventional recording apparatuses, separate motors were used for winding the correcting ribbon and the ink ribbon when the correcting ribbon was loaded. Therefore, the driving circuits for driving respective motors were separately needed, so that the number of parts increased, thereby raising the cost of the product. Also, a space for allocating the respective motors as above indicated was required, and it became troublesome to miniaturize the apparatus.